Modern Cinderella 2
by Kelsey Souza
Summary: My attempt at a modern version of Cinderella. This is a better version of my other story Modern Cinderella. Please R&R
1. The New Family

Modern Cinderella 2.0

A.N. This is a better version of my other story Modern Cinderella. I wrote this one the summer before 7th grade, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good.

Summary: My attempt at a modern version of Cinderella

Chapter 1: The New Family

Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella, no one knew if that was her real name or if it was a nick name. Cinderella was a millionaire, so no one questioned it, at least not to her face.

Unfortunately, when she was fifteen her mother died. A year later Cinderella's father married a poor lady named Samantha.

Soon after that Cinderella's father died leaving Cinderella with her step-mother and "evil" step-sisters, Kayla and Amanda. There wasn't a lot of space in Samantha's house, mostly because Kayla and Amanda wouldn't share a room with Cinderella. This left her to sleep in the smelly old basement.

Samantha told Cinderella to get a job to help pay for Kayla and Amanda's new clothes. Being the nice, kind-hearted person that Cinderella was, she got the only job she could, working at McDonalds.

A.N. If you are wondering what happened to Cinderella's father's money I don't know, but let's say it all went to homeless people and abandoned pets. Please Review!


	2. Prepping for the Ball

Modern Cinderella 2.0

A.N. This is a better version of my other story Modern Cinderella. I wrote this one the summer before 7th grade, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good.

Summary: My attempt at a modern version of Cinderella

Chapter 2: Prepping for the Ball

The manager of McDonalds noticed Cinderella worked every day, twelve hours a day, so he invited her to his son's sixteenth birthday party. He thought she works too much and every sixteen year old needs to have some fun. Cinderella really wanted to go, but Kayla and Amanda were going and she couldn't be caught at a party instead of at work.

It was the day of the party and Cinderella was about to go to work when an unexpected guest showed up at her door. Now her aunt, Mary, who Cinderella hadn't seen since her father's funeral, stood at the door holding a shopping bag containing a stunning red dress, a matching purse, and expensive black high-heels. (Mary had been watching Cinderella for a few days, waiting for the right moment to show herself to her. She noticed Cinderella wasn't going to the party, so she decided it was time.)

Mary told Cinderella to get changed, and then helped her with her hair and make-up. When Cinderella was ready they walked outside to a huge black limo. Mary told Cinderella to take it, but be back at midnight because it was a rental.

A.N. I know Mary's a little creepy and stalkerish, watching Cinderella, but she was trying to be nice. Anyway please Review!


	3. The Ball and the Prince

Modern Cinderella 2.0

A.N. This is a better version of my other story Modern Cinderella. I wrote this one the summer before 7th grade, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good.

Summary: My attempt at a modern version of Cinderella

Chapter 3: The Ball and the Prince

At the party, Cinderella saw the most handsome boy she had ever seen. His name was John, all of the girls, and even some of the guys at the party wanted to date him. Cinderella and John danced all night, but at midnight Cinderella was in such a rush to get the limo back that she dropped her purse.

The next day John went looking for her, asking every person he saw if they knew the girl who had the dress that matched Cinderella's purse. The purse and dress were made one-of-a-kind, so John just needed to find the dress to find the girl, because even after that fun night he didn't know Cinderella's name.

John tried again to find her the following day. All morning he searched, until he went to McDonalds for lunch. Cinderella was just about to take John's order when she notice who this was and that he had her purse. Cinderella told John that the purse was hers and that she would show him the matching dress, just in case he didn't believe her, when she took her break.

They both lived happily ever after as boyfriend and girlfriend, then later husband and wife.

A.N. I hoped you liked it. I know it's over but still REVIEW!


End file.
